


Innocent Bystanders

by Everything_Everything



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not the focus - Freeform, Rating May Change, based in "real time", both together are adorable, idk - Freeform, lucas is a giant baby, mark is baby lion, random ships may appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Everything/pseuds/Everything_Everything
Summary: You know how LuMark are always flirting in front of others? Well, I've decided to put some words to their member's subtle, maybe not-so-subtle, expressions. Come along as we explore Lucas and Mark's relationship through various POV's!Disclaimer: This is all for fun. Please do not tag any of NCT's official accounts to this fic, as it will very likely make them uncomfortable. Thanks.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Innocent Bystanders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the Lumarkists Out There](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+Lumarkists+Out+There).



> Welcome! So glad you've decided to read my fic. I love university AU's and flower shop stories as much as the next person, but some of my favorite fics are in-universe. I completely understand if it's not your cup of tea, but - to those who are interested - don't be afraid to leave some of your fave LuMark moments in the comments. I'll do my best to flush out the butterflies.
> 
> Video references will be in the end note.

Lucas tugged on his sleeves nervously, coordi-noona shooing his hand away to prevent him from ruining the sequins on the sleeves. After putting in long hours, working through sweat and tears, Lucas had proven his dedication to his craft. He traveled to a foreign country and learned Korean for his dream - albeit he’s still not as fluent as he would like. So why was he so nervous?

He was Wong Yukhei, Lucas, the most handsome man in the industry. He had the charisma of a seasoned performer and the talent to back it up. There was nothing to be worried about! That is, until Mark Lee happened.

They were filming teaser clips for NCT U’s comeback, “Boss.” By now, he’d interacted with Mark and the other members on several different occasions: recording in the studio, filming for the music video, and now living in the dorms, after moving in temporarily for their upcoming promotions. He and Mark’s relationship had clicked right off the bat, hinging on their same-aged friendship. It was easier for Yukhei to communicate with the other, since - at the moment - he was more comfortable speaking in English than Korean. Jungwoo may be his closest friend, but Mark spent no time getting to know him.

Oftentimes, they interacted with each other in a group setting, joking around and sharing pleasantries. Even so, there hadn’t been much skinship between the two of them. So when the director proposed they pose more intimately for the shoot, Yukhei was thrown for a loop. The laying beside each other and blowing bubbles was playful and cute, but somehow having the other’s chin on his shoulder caused his ears to burn something furious. The director cut for a break, when the two couldn’t stop laughing - Yukhei being the guilty party to start it all. Mark had gone off to the side for something to drink, allowing Yukhei a moment to gather himself.

By the time the director called for another take, Yukhei was back in professional mode. Modeling was a strength of his. All he had to do was embody the concept: confident, charismatic, powerful. The staff wanted to get enough shots on the floor before they changed scenery, so Mark and Yukhei assumed their previous positions.

Yukhei sat with an arm resting on bent knee, anchoring Mark’s chin with his right shoulder. He steeled his jaw at the ghost of breath that brushed across his neck and subtly tilted his head away.

“No no, Lucas,” the director scolded. “Turn your head back the way it was.”

Yukhei reluctantly lifted his head, blowing a bubble to hide the smirk forming on his face. He hyper-focused on the camera in front of him to ignore the rhythm of Mark’s chewing against his shoulder. So much so, that he hadn’t noticed the other teen was refraining from touching him unnecessarily - that is, until Mark got tired of holding his position. With a deep sigh, Mark allowed his chest to rest against Yukhei’s back, one of his knees digging into the older teen’s bum. The bubble Yukhei was blowing popped and it took everything within him not to check if the other was looking at his reaction.

Yukhei told himself not to read too much into it and to just enjoy the feeling of Mark’s slighter body against his. It was different from what they were used to, usually clasping their hands together in a small dap or nodding from across the room. This change was nice and very welcome, if the way Yukhei’s stomach just flipped was any assurance.

The director seemed to love the maneuver, as well. “You two have such great chemistry! Very natural. Now, Mark, swing your body around so you can lay your head against his shoulder more comfortably...Yes, perfect. Just stay right there.”

The end of the session rolled around and they were finally on their last few shots. The adrenaline had worn off at some point and Yukhei was fully in the zone, now. Mark’s head currently rested atop his left thigh, body lain perpendicular to his own. He wanted to switch positions without disturbing the other, so Yukhei dropped his arm from the back of the couch. The momentum of his swing was faster than he thought and he accidentally smacked the other in the chest.

Mark jumped slightly at the unexpected contact, glancing up at his member in question. Yukhei shook his head in succession, rubbing the spot where his hand had slapped him in the chest and flushing at his own clumsiness. He stared into the cat-like gaze of his younger counterpart, ash blue contacts truly adding to the gentle aura Mark naturally exuded. An amused smirk spread across Mark’s face, as he tore his gaze away and his eyes closed once more. Yukhei couldn’t quite tear his eyes away yet, wanting to hold the other’s gaze a little longer than a few seconds. His mind reminded him that they were in the middle of a shoot and his eyes shot up to the camera no-doubt capturing their every move.

He harnessed the hunger in his belly into a smoldering gaze which he fed to the photographer across the room - absentmindedly caressing his thumb along the other’s sternum. He felt a hesitant touch to the back of his hand, glancing down to see Mark had covered it with his own. Before he could contemplate his next move, the director had called the session, snapping Mark out of whatever reverie he’d been in and removing him from Yukhei’s lap.

“Good work everyone! That’s a wrap!”

Yukhei licked his lips and switched the gum in his mouth to the other cheek in deep thought.

...Mark was pretty cute.

**Author's Note:**

> The video this chapter references is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mrf0UV5wmcc).


End file.
